Electronic components have been packaged in carrier tapes provided with cavities for receiving the components and covered with foil. G. J. Scholten et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,675 discloses an example of a carrier tape having cavities for accommodating electronic components. A covering tape secured to the carrier tape encloses the electronic components within the cavities. The covering tape is a hot-adhesive material that is welded by heat to the opposite edges of the carrier tape. Additional tapes for storing electronic components are disclosed by J. F. Ball in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,953 and J. H. Thomson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,427.